


Mary, You're Going To Burn For What You've Done To Me

by deepestfathoms



Series: SIX Wing AU [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Blood, Breaking and Entering, Broken Bones, Character Death, Creepy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Violence, this is the tour gang!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: Everyone knew there was something wrong with Mary Tudor, nobody just wanted to say anything about it. Whether that be because they feared her or her mother was debatable, as both of them were terrifying in their own right, however everyone agreed there was one main reason why everyone kept their mouth shut over the ex-princess’ return to the world.Her reign.If her burning hundreds of people alive wasn’t bad enough, she had a particular hatred for hybrids, Vespertilios, and the Flightless. She took after her step-mother, Jane Seymour, and ordered for a mass production of jaw traps to put on anyone of these three races, usually for no reason other than the fact that she believed they deserved it for how they looked. And nobody could do anything about it. And it remains to be that way because she and her siblings were back and nobody has attempted to scold her for what she had not. Not even her own mother.Perhaps Aragon is scared of her, too. Or perhaps she just doesn’t care.
Series: SIX Wing AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868137
Kudos: 5





	Mary, You're Going To Burn For What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wings:  
> Mary- White-backed vulture  
> Aragon- Golden dragon  
> Joan- Honduran white bat, bee hummingbird-barn owl, white dragon hybrid

Everyone knew there was something wrong with Mary Tudor, nobody just wanted to say anything about it. Whether that be because they feared her or her mother was debatable, as both of them were terrifying in their own right, however everyone agreed there was one main reason why everyone kept their mouth shut over the ex-princess’ return to the world.

Her reign.

If her burning hundreds of people alive wasn’t bad enough, she had a particular hatred for hybrids, Vespertilios, and the Flightless. She took after her step-mother, Jane Seymour, and ordered for a mass production of jaw traps to put on anyone of these three races, usually for no reason other than the fact that she believed they deserved it for how they looked. And nobody could do anything about it. And it remains to be that way because she and her siblings were back and nobody has attempted to scold her for what she had not. Not even her own mother.

Perhaps Aragon is scared of her, too. Or perhaps she just doesn’t care.

Whatever it may be, this did not bode well for the hybrid in the production.

Joan hated the way Mary looked at her- like she was some form of art that she wanted to hang on her wall for people to see. It wasn’t hate or pity or disgust like people usually had in their eyes when they had to see her, but something entirely different.

Lust would not be the right word, per say. But something along those lines in a very scary, bloodthirsty manner.

One day, as she was packing up to leave, one of the three Vespers in the crew, a pallid bat named Summer, came up to Joan. Her ears were folded back and her wings were drawn in close to her as if she were afraid of them being grabbed from behind. She seemed to be in obvious distress.

“I don’t feel safe here, Joan,” Summer had told her. “Not since Mary has come back.”

Joan had nodded, then folded her own wings in. Her ears were up and swiveling around like a radar, and Summer copied her, hoping to catch some sign that Mary wasn’t nearby.

“I love this job,” Summer had gone on. “I really do. But everywhere I go, I feel her eyes on me. Watching me. Even when she isn’t there, it’s like she’s right behind me.” Her ears folded back, then fanned out again. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’ll think about it tonight.” She looked up at Joan. “Watch yourself, Joan. I’m afraid somebody might do something.”

And then, she left in a hurry.

Summer never went back to work.

Looking back on it, Joan wondered if it would have been better if she followed in her footsteps.

Too late now, though.

——

Mary had approached her on Wednesday. She had a smile on her face and something gripped in her hand. Joan backed against the wall, short claws brandished, and waited for the pain.

But it never did.

Instead, something wiped against her jawline.

“You had some chocolate on your face,” Mary chuckled, stroking a napkin against her chin. “Silly bird.”

Her touch lingered on her jaw for far too long.

“Uhh– Th-thanks.” Joan stammered out.

She didn’t eat chocolate that day.

——

The second Vesper in the crew, an Eastern red bat named Randal, grabbed Joan by the arm and whispered in her ear on Friday, “Stop biting your claws. You never know when you may need them.”

He stopped going to work two days later.

Joan doesn’t know what happened to him.

——

There was clunking from inside one of the unused dressing rooms today. It sounded like metal grinding against metal. Mary could be heard muttering to herself over it.

——

Joan stopped biting her claws. They’re growing back in rather well,

——

There was a dead owl on Joan’s windowsill when she woke up that morning. It’s inner wings were stripped of feathers, as if to be bare like a bat’s. The lower beak was ripped off.

She never told anyone her apartment number before.

——

“I know where you sleep” Was written on Joan’s work notebook when she arrived at the theater. When she showed it to Aragon in a panic, claiming Mary was stalking her, Aragon got mad at her. Tucked under one of her wings, Mary looked genuinely wounded. Joan felt foolish. 

She didn’t bring up any incidents again.

——

Morice, the spotted bat in the crew and only full-blooded Vesper left in SIX, sent Joan a voicemail at 3:26 in the morning while crying:

_“Hi, um, I-I-I-I don’t have a whole lot of–of time. Um, and, and… Oh man, I don’t know where to start. She’ll-she’ll-she’ll, uh, she’ll- she’ll, um, she’ll probably be coming here really really soon, um. Okay, um, um, okay, she–she is not what she claims to be. Uh, she-she-she wants to eliminate us all, uh, a-a-and she’s–she’s coming. She’s coming. She’s, uh, she’s, uh– I’m sorry…”_

——

Morice wasn’t at work the next day. Nor was Mary. Aragon said she was home sick. Joan just thinks she is sick.

——-

Joan’s horns are starting to grow out more. They’re a bit too long for her taste, but she fears cutting them. She deals with them getting caught on her clothes when she gets dressed everyday. Mary complimenting them was slightly harder to deal with.

——

Joan felt watched when she was walking home late one night. She isn’t sure if she’s paranoid or actually being stalked. Still, she makes sure to be extra careful.

——

“Don’t move. Or I will set this thing off.”

That’s what Joan heard when she woke up. It was dark, but by making a few muffled noises, she was able to activate her echolocation and find out she was still in her bedroom. There was something draped over her nose that vaguely smelled like sweet disinfectant and made her head fuzzy when she breathed in too deeply. The rustling of thick feathers filled her ears, which felt like they were stuffed with cotton. An uncomfortable pressure was bound around her head and the taste of metal made her feel–

Wait.

Joan’s eyes popped open wide when her tongue slid over the iron plate in her mouth. She whimpered, but the jaw trap heavily muffled the noise.

“Don’t bother,” Mary said. “Nobody will hear you. There isn’t anyone for you to call for, anyway. The downsides of living alone, I suppose. More privacy, less safety.”

Tears were coming to Joan’s eyes rapidly. The abrasive metal of the jaw trap was uncomfortable and all too familiar. The bear trap-like maws were as heavy as she remembered on her mouth, feeling like they would rip her lips right off if it slid down just the slightest bit. The hinges and gears dug into the back of her skull like they were trying to attach to her brain.

It was too real.

“Oh… Don’t cry, little one.” Mary murmured. A sharp black claw wiped away Joan’s tear, sliding dangerously close to her eye. “It’s going to be okay.”

But it wasn’t.

Nothing was ever okay when the jaw trap was on.

Joan sobbed, screwing her eyes shut like she was hoping it would send her back to a plain dreamscape. But when she opened them again, she now saw the full silhouette of Mary on the side of her bed, dimly illuminated by the glow of her nightlight. She sobbed again.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Mary stroked her head. Her claws scratched behind one ear, but much too roughly for it to be comforting. Warmth spread throughout her scalp; she was bleeding. “Don’t cry, don’t cry… I promise, it’ll all be fine soon, little creature. Just don’t move.”  
Now, Joan has never been a violent person. When it came to fight or flight, she always chose flight. But adrenaline truly was a fickle thing. And, in that moment, she knew right then that she would not be flying away from this problem. Mary would just find a way to get her again. Unless she was eliminated.

Joan reared her stiff legs back and kicked Mary in the stomach.

The white vulture went sprawling. She fell backwards off of the bed, landing on the hardwood floor with a loud THUMP. That gave Joan enough time to shake feeling back into the rest of her body after being chloroformed and run out of the room.

The front door was unlocked when she exited it. Mary must have picked it. Joan ran faster.

She took to the air once she was outside, beating her malformed wings furiously to get as far away as possible. Mary was fast, though, and her wings had all the feathers they needed to fly, as well as being much bigger. Plus, she was fueled by insanity, and that gave her an unfair speed boost.

A heavy body crashed into Joan’s side and caused her to spiral out of the air like a plummeting helicopter. Mary met her on the way down, jetting into her and taking her to the ground. They tumbled against the asphalt of an empty parking lot, Mary using Joan to blunt the fall, so it was Joan who got to feel the oppressive pavement scrape across her wings and skin.

“You beast,” Mary spat, holding her down. “You fucking demon.”

Joan growled lowly in response, though it was muffled by the jaw trap. Mary laughed harshly up above her and reached down for the triggering slot to set the trap off.

Panic instantly flushed through Joan’s system. She flared her wings out and flapped them wildly. The movement jarred Mary and made her miss the trigger. She braced her hands against the ground for balance, so Joan lifted her head and smashed the lower jaws of the trap onto Mary’s fingers.

Mary screeched in pain, but the sound of her crunching bones was music to Joan’s ears. Even when the jaw trap shuddered treacherously around her head and creaked like it was getting ready to spring on its own, Joan continued to grind the lower jaws onto Mary’s fingers until she was sure the bones were turned to dust.

Mary’s wings opened up and she began to beat Joan over the head with them. Joan’s skull rebounded against the asphalt, rattling the jaw trap and causing it to clang loudly. Even with two broken fingers, she came after Joan with vicious claws. Perhaps she enjoyed the pain. Masochism wouldn’t be too far fetched for her.

Joan struggled underneath Mary. She squirmed and flapped her wings desperately, letting out muffled yells from behind the jaw trap. She brandished her own claws, waved them uselessly for a moment, then settled for headbutting Mary as hard as she could.

“I’m–” Mary’s roar of fury died rather quickly on her lips, which were rapidly turning redder and redder by the second. She opened her mouth and blood came dripping out. “You… You…”

Joan’s brittle deer horns snapped off when she tried to pull away. Mary collapsed backwards, a steady pool of blood growing around her. Red stained her white-grey wings, which were flopped out beside her.

“Why couldn’t you have just let me kill you?” Mary rasped as Joan staggered up onto her knees and stood before her. “I was doing you a favor, you know. Avians like you–they’re suffering. We aren’t meant to live in mutated bodies like the one you have. I’m reliving them of that pain by getting rid of them. The same goes for the no-wings.”

Joan narrowed her eyes into a fierce glare. Her ears folded back in obvious anger, patchy feathers standing on end.

“The bats–they’re just demons. They spread diseases, you know. And drink blood! I’m saving people!”

Joan just continued to glare, muted by the jaw trap. Mary coughed.

“Mother is never going to forgive you if you kill me,” Mary said. A smirk came to her bloody lips. “She never loved you, you know? You were just a standby replacement until I came back. She loves me more. And if you kill me then, well, you’ve blown any chances you may have in the future.”

“I know,” Joan said in her head, then raised her claws and slashed out Mary’s throat.


End file.
